Real estate near beaches or waterways has a special allure both for residential and commercial purposes. Waterfront property or property located near water is often in high demand for its aesthetic beauty and its many uses from recreation to farming. For example, a large tourist and recreation industry is often built near waterways. In addition, proximity to waterways provides many other advantages, such as convenient shipping and transportation.
The natural beauty and the many uses of water resulted in constructing commercial and residential buildings near waterfronts. This trend shows no sign of slowing especially as the population grows and every piece of real estate is considered for development. However, real estate near waterways and low lying areas are prone to flooding which displaces people and disrupts businesses as the buildings become uninhabitable and suffer internal damage.
The present disclosure eliminates the need to build building structures on elevated foundations in flood prone areas and provides for a desirable basement/crawl space without the fear of flooding the first floor or habitable spaces of the building structure. Further, the liftable building system of the present disclosure does not rely upon rising floodwater; it may be lifted off of its permanent foundation upon activation of, for example, a mechanical lifting system.